Stitches
by DisturbingVision
Summary: It wasn't fair, does ten years mean nothing anymore? Does the bed they shared not hold the laughter and sense of home she'd felt now that the other end will be cold come morning? Would the sweetest love songs taste like rotten fruit upon her lips?


This is a SQ fic without a happy ending, and you may ask why i did it as a valentines day fic, well because I wanted to. The holiday of love isn't always happy. Please remember this if/as you read.

* * *

I thought that I'd been hurt before

But no one's ever left me quite this sore

Your words cut deeper than a knife

Now I need someone to breathe me back to life

Shattered glass and rose petals littered the floor, sobs wracking the body against the wall tears streaming down her face. She should have known it would end like this, but how it was possible she didn't know. God she was so stupid, and now all she could feel was pain. Pain from the words cutting worse than anything she'd ever felt. It was like she had her heart ripped from her chest.

Now here she sat in the remains of the memories they'd shared and the happy smiles that now seemed so fake. It wasn't fair, does ten years mean nothing anymore? Does the bed they shared not hold the laughter and sense of home she'd felt now that the other end will be cold come morning? Would the sweetest love songs taste like rotten fruit upon her lips? Would her heart heal as it should as crushed as it is? She never expected to walk in on them that day. Had she known she wouldn't have come home.

* * *

Walking to the door Emma smiled, she was able to leave the station early to surprise her girlfriend. A vase of two-dozen roses in hand the blonde unlocked the door closing it quietly behind her as to not alert Regina of her presence yet. Moving through the mansion she made her way to the kitchen to find a bottle of wine chilling on the countertop along with some chocolate covered strawberries, it seemed her girlfriend had already thought of everything.

Smiling she turned to the cupboards removing a plate and placing the delightful dessert around the glassware before grabbing two glasses out of the dishwasher and filling them up with the wine a smile plastered on her face.

Maybe that should have been the first sign since she wasn't due home for hours. However all was well as she took the plate and glasses to the stairs to ascend to the heaven that was her hopefully soon to be fiance. With each step her heart thudded in her chest wanting to break free. The love she felt for this woman consumed her to the point of insanity and maybe that's where all the things she looked over went as the scuff marks on the banner went ignored. Or as she came closer to her room the soft moans she knew so well belonged to her imagination. Or how when she opened that door to her future the cloud she'd been floating on finally turned into the downpour of bone cold and crushing rain. Because there in the throws of passion on the bed they'd shared, made love, talked of futures and children laid Regina and Daniel.

She below him, arching into his chest as his hands burned trails down the side of her body and she called out to him for more while all Emma could do was stare. Stare as her heart strung itself up pulling the lever and choking the life from it's body until she felt love, trust, happiness, and all the other unequivocal things she'd felt for that woman in her life up to that moment turn into hate, anger, anguish and despair. The guttural sob passing her lips as she heard Regina whisper I love you into his ear was the final straw as the plate and glasses fell.

Time seemingly stopped as in that moment the two entwined in bed snapped to her. The brunette was first to respond pushing her lover off, "Emma-" she began to plead that voice...like nails on chalkboard that used to be so sweet.

"OUT!" she shouted. The rage within her veins to great and uncaring or anything but her own pain in that moment and when neither moved she did. Grabbing Regina from the bed by her forearm she threw the woman to the floor, "I said GET OUT!" and the brunette cowered under the blonde trying to cover herself as best she could. Daniel however was quick to leave taking his jeans (the only item he hadn't been wearing) with him leaving the woman on the ground behind.

Cognac eyes held those of veridian, but where she once found warmth and love she saw anger and hatred shot down from above, "Emma, please," her voice cracked with pain and she knew what she'd done was wrong but….

"You have ten minutes to pack and leave," she turned from the woman she onced loved, "And never return." with those last words Emma left the brunette sobbing naked on the ground a sobbing wreck.

Only nine minutes had passed when Regina entered the kitchen a suitcase beside her, "Emma," the blonde was unresponsive as she looked out the window to the swingset they had bought for the child they were going to adopt, "Please, I-" she stopped, "I love you," her whisper was truth but the words to the blondes ears were a poison too deadly they could not penetrate the walls she'd already built to protect herself further.

It was then Regina reached out only to have her love flinch away as if burned, beaten, and broken. It hurt the older woman, but the agony Emma was going through was far worse, "Your times up."

Knowing a dismissal when heard the brunette simply frowned the sound of her heels on the tile floor along with the retreating sound of the suitcase had Emma angrier. Hearing the Mercedes leave the drive was when the dam broke. Glaring at the rose filled vase Emma grabbed the glass spinning flinging it against the wall. Red shards ricocheted off the painted room embedding small flakes of the glass into her skin. Leaning back against the wall tears streaming down the ace of a broken heart her hand landed on a piece bigger than the others slicing her hand open. Opening the palm she saw it would need stitches, but so would her heart.

* * *

I'm sorry if I broke your heart, but it needed to be done. Cause even when a heart breaks it shall mend in time. I actually might make this longer at another time and make it a happy ending someday if you all think its worth it.

So thoughts, ideas for the next one? C'mon I have six days and need to have some creative ideas/prompts please even if it's just a song.


End file.
